deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo
Thomas A. Anderson, also known under the alias of Neo, was a hacker who sold contrabanded programs to people who would offer the right price. At some point in his life Neo felt that something wrong was wrong with the world, but couldn't put his finger on it. In his research about something called the "Matrix," Neo began to search for a man named Morpheus, concidered by some as one of the most dangerous men alive. Neo eventualy found Morpheus who revealed to him that the world as he knows it was nothing more then a computer simulation made by the machines who use the Matrix to keep humanity ignorant about the real world so they could use the humans as batteries. Neo escaped the Matrix and worked together with the human resistance to fight the machines, both in the Matrix and the real world. Within the Matrix, Neo posses superhuman physical atributes, wich allows him to dodge bullets, leap far distances, and send people flying with a hard punch. Thanks to his status of the One, Neo has control over the code of the Matrix, this allows him to manipulate the Matrix. He also is a master of multiple martail art, thanks to combat programs downloaded within him. Battle vs. JC Denton (by JWarrior89) * Location: Area 51 "I gave you life! I gave you- YAAAAAAAAHHHRRRRGGG...!!!" Bob Page cries out in anguish as the life support systems on his giant stasis pod fail, killing him. Grinning, JC Denton takes his finger off the button, a sense of relief flooding through him; that madman's plans for world domination, all the lies, secrecy, and death... it was all over. Suddenly, Morgan Everett, the leader of the Illuminati, contacts him on his neural communications augmentation. "Well done JC," Morgan says, "I knew you'd make the right choice. Dowd and I will be there soon to examine the equipment, and you and I will discuss your new place within the organization." "Sorry, Everett," JC responds, "but I'm not joining the Illuminati. I'm going to merge with Helios. I didn't go through all this effort to stop him just to have a different group take his place." "What!?" Morgan says, stunned, "JC, no! Think about the good we can do with that technology! We won't be like Bob Page; we will rule the world in secret, but with compassion!" "Sure..." JC replies, disconnecting him. "Yes..." Helios' voice whispers in JC's neural aug, "you will now come to the main chamber. We will merge, we will lead humanity away from this... darkness." JC heads in that direction, thinking about the prospect of being merged with a worldwide AI. As he turns the corner, he stops dead; standing at the end of the hall is Neo Anderson. Thinking Neo is one of Bob Page's henchmen, JC immediately pulls out his 10mm pistol and fires several rounds. Neo, however, who in turn mistakes JC for an Agent, slows down time and dodges the bullets. Straightening up, he draws his Desert Eagle and fires back at JC, but misses. JC turns and runs back the way he came, with Neo in hot pursuit. JC pulls out a LAM explosive, activates it, and sticks it to the wall. He then sprints down to the end of the hall just as Neo rounds the corner. As Neo passes the LAM, it explodes, sending him flying over a nearby railing and crashing to the floor below. JC runs back over to the railing; looking down, he sees Neo struggling to his feet. JC pulls out his assault rifle and opens fire. Neo avoids the spray of bullets and manages to find cover behind a large storage container. Pulling out a couple of small bombs, he leans out and lobs them up and over JC's head, causing them to explode behind him. The explosion knocks JC over the railing himself and he falls to the floor. Neo pulls out his lightning rifle and fires at JC before he can get up. JC rolls out of the way, however, and activates his Cloaking augmentation, disappearing from view. Startled, Neo fires two more times, but both shots fail to hit anything. Neo stands perfectly still, listening for the slightest hint of movement. Suddenly, he spins around and fires a shot behind him; the lightning strikes JC, injuring him and disabling his cloaking. Neo prepares to fire again, but JC activates his Speed Enhancement augmentation, and rushes him. He grabs the rifle, snd the two men struggle over it. Eventually, JC manages to throw the rifle away, and he and Neo engage in hand-to-hand combat. For a while, both of them seem evenly matched; suddenly, JC throws a punch, and Neo grabs his outstretched arm and flips JC over his shoulder. JC lands flat on his back, and Neo quickly pulls out his Desert Eagle, proceeding to fire two rounds into JC's stomach. As JC coughs up blood, Neo aims his gun at his forehead, preparing to finish him off. Suddenly, he whips his head around; there is the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching. After a slight pause, he pulls back his gun. "You're finished anyway." he says, reloading his gun, and proceeds to run off in the direction of the noise. "No..." JC says, "not yet..." and activates his Healing augmentation. Within seconds, his gunshot wounds are completely healed. As he gets to his feet, he can hear the sounds of yelling and gunfire. It seems the Illuminati have arrived, and Neo is engaging them. Realizing he can't take on Neo, and taking advantage of this distraction, JC hurries off to merge with Helios. WINNER: NEO Expert's Opinion While JC Denton was able to regenerate wounds, the experts believed that Neo's ability to stop bullets in their tracks, as well as his superior hand-to-hand combat skills won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Kirito (by Appelmonkey) TBW Expert's Opinions TBW To see the original battle, weapons & votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Yoda (Legends) (by The Deadliest Warrior) On the planet Endor, Yoda is quietly meditating in the bushes. He hears crunching footsteps of a man, much larger than he is. Yoda takes out his lightsaber and unsheathes it with a dull hum. He steps out and rushes at a man dressed in black and wearing black sunglasses - Neo Anderson. Believing this man to be no threat, Yoda turns back to go back behind the bushes, but Neo begins to attack. Neo, startled, pulls out his desert eagle and fires at the Jedi master. Yoda deflects this with his lightsaber, though, and throws it at Neo. Neo slows time so that he can bend backwards and crawl away from the whizzing lightsaber, and runs back to a small abandoned Ewok hut where he has stashed his remaining weapons. Yoda Force-Throws Neo towards the hut, not knowing this is where The One was trying to get to in the first place. Neo scrambles through the doorway and throws two of his small bombs at Yoda. The bombs detonate and send Yoda flying back, but the Jedi master gracefully recovers in mid-air and lands on his feet. Neo grabs the enormous lightning rifle, which requires both of his hands to wield it, and fires an enormous bolt of elecricity at Yoda. The first blast catches the Jedi in the chest and sends him tumbling back, but the second blast Yoda absorbs into his palm and hurls back ferociously at Neo. Neo shows no emotion, but once again, slowing time, barely dodges the attack and runs at Yoda, preparing to engage in hand-to-hand combat. He lands a kick square in Yoda's face and follows up with two more punches in the chest. Yoda falls on his back and Neo walks calmly over, desert eagle in hand, and aims at Yoda's face. Yoda strains to summon his lightsaber back to his hand, and right before Neo pulls the trigger Yoda grabs his lightsaber and slashes across The One's stomach. Neo stumbles back, grasping his belly, and Yoda follows up by plunging his lightsaber clean through Neo's chest, part of it sticking out his back. Yoda sheathes his lightsaber and lets Neo's body stagger and collapse in a heap. "Gave you a chance to leave, I did," Yoda murmurs. "Kill you to save myself, I was forced." He heads remorsefully back into the bushes to continue meditating and leaves Neo's body laying sprawled in the grass. WINNER: YODA Expert's Opinion While Yoda's speed, strength, endurance, and martial arts skills were nothing compared to those of Neo, Yoda had ultimate mastery of two things that Neo hadn't: The force, and a lightsaber. The experts believed that this gave Yoda the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Rebels Category:PA Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors